PGB Deltatale
PGB Deltatale is Paul Grote Beverborg's take on the AU Deltatale, combining Undertale and Deltarune (currently) chapter 1. As new chapters get made, multiple things may change in the future. In this take, darkners are new species of monsters. Disclaimer: as everyone has their own ideas for this, none of this is canon, and everyone can make their own takes on it if they want to. Roles Characters * Frisk: Kris * Flowey: a spade shaped flower * Toriel: Ralsei * Dummy: Ralsei Dummy * Napstablook: Berdly * Sans: Alphys * Papyrus: Rouxls Kaard * Grillby: Top Chef * Snowdin shopkeeper: Toriel + Asgore * Monster Kid: Noelle * Undyne: Susie * Mad Dummy: K Round * Mad Mew Mew: the Warrior * Gerson: Undyne * Determined Bird: Starwalker Bird * Temmie: C Round * Alphys: Seam * MTT: Jevil * Muffet: Clover * Bratty and Catty: Malius * Burgerpants: the 3 kings * Amalgamates: Trash Machines * Asgore: Chaos King * Asriel: Lancer * Chara: Dark World Kris * Gaster: Man who offers an egg Locations * Ruins: Cliffs/Castle Town * Snowdin: Fields/Hometown * Waterfall: Forest * Hotland: Basement * CORE: Jevil's Carousel/Checker Board * New Home: Card Castle Characters Kris Kris is the 8th fallen human to fall down, and coincidentally has the same name as the first one. Spadey Spadey the Spade is a spade-shaped flower who first appears in the Castle Ruins. He's very similair to Flowey personality-wise, though he has some Lancer quirks, like calling Kris a clown instead of an idiot, and having as motto "It's trash or be trashed!". Themes: Your Best Card, Your Best Bad Guy, Ace of Finales Ralsei Ralsei is the prince of the Castle Ruins, but after Chaos King imprisoned the kings of Fieldin, Leaffall and Basementland, almost all of his subjects were taken to these areas. The only reason he wasn't imprisoned was the fact he's a child, and wasn't considered a threat. The emptiness of the area made him lonely, but he's still optimistic somebody will overtrow the king and reunite him with his subjects. Theme: Heartdusk Dummy Unlike in Undertale, the Dummy is't posessed by a ghost. It's just a dummy... It also looks like Ralsei. Berdly Berdly is one of Alphys students, and went to the Castle Ruins and later Leaffall for his project about monsterkind's history. He acts like he's very smart, and is pretty much a jerk to Kris. If his HP is lowered enough in his battle, he runs away, as he can still be hit as he isn't a ghost. Theme: Bird Fight Alphys Alphys is a teacher in Fielddin, and is supposed to guard the entrance. However, she ignores this order, as she isn't a fighter, and she likes humans. She helps Kris troughout their journey, and isn't afected if Rouxls Kaard is killed. She loves making anime references. Themes: Alphys, Song That Plays When You Need To Learn Something, They're Teaching Somewhere Else, School's Over Rouxls Kaard Rouxls Kaard is a very enthousiastic puzzle maker, but he is terrible at it, and thus never got allowed to join the Royal Guard. One thing he is good at however, is making mac and cheese, and when he does, nobody can stop him. He tried to get Alphys so far to teach Fieldin's inhabitants his way of speaking, but with no success, so he decided to become a teacher himself. Themes: Gah ha ha ha! + Kaardtrousleth, Puzzling Starteth, Puzzling Tense, Puzzling Fighth Top Chef Top Chef owns a cake shop in Fieldin, often visited by Alphys. Toriel/Asgore Toriel and Asgore run a flower shop in Fieldin together, though on Toriel's demand, they're also selling other things. Noelle Noelle has a secret crush on Susie, but due to her being too timid to say it, she just follows after her when she's on duty. Susie Susie is the captain of the Royal Guard, wich in this world not only is tasked with obtaining human souls, but also creating fear among the inhabitants, wich is her favorite thing to do, wich is why she was made captain. She likes beating disobedient people up and make them work for her afterwards. Themes: Susie, Die!, OUTTA MY WAY!, Axe of Anger, But The Bad Guy Became The Hero, Battle Against A True Bully K Round K Round is a C Round that found a Control Crown in the Dump, and turned into a K Round when touching it. Theme: K Round! Starwalker Bird Starwalker bird starts of asleep, blocking the other side of the path, and later on attacks Kris when they enter via the other side. Theme: Bird That Prevents You From Walking Across A Simple Path Undyne Undyne used to be the police officer of Basementland, but when Jevil gained control, he gave her "a break for unknown time". Now she sells some leftover items for a living. C Round The C Rounds live in a little checkerboard village, dancing happily forever. They're all red, except a black one named Bob. Themes: Checker Village, Checker Shop Seam Seam is the Royal Magician, sometimes working together with Malius to create stuff, trying to find a way to break the Barrier by magic instead of scientific means. Offered Lancer to store his broken Trash Machines in his basement. Theme: Seam Jevil Jevil used to be a ghost, and Seam's friend, but due to his chaoticness, the King ordered Seam to seal him away in a prison. However, he sealed him away in a body made by Malius, hoping to be able to control him. This failed, and he took complete control over Basementland and the CORE. Themes: Another Numbers Game, It's Chaostime!, World Revolver, Fun Report, Chaos Report, Oh It's so much fun!, Oh I CAN DO ANYTHING!, Hotel of Chaos, Can You Really Call This A Hotel My Room Keeps Spinning Around, The CORE Revolving, Death by Metamorphosis, For All You Sinners, Power of CHAOS! Clover Clover is a 3-headed creature living in Basementland. Jevil made her believe Kris would bring her a present for her birthday, and when they don't, she attacks in anger. Theme: Clover Dance Malius Malius can repair anything, and helped seam by making Jevil's robot body. Usually resides near Jevil Resort repairing stuff. Unlike Bratty and Catty, he actually buys things. Kings After Chaos King locked the other kings up, he put them in the later-to-be Jevil Resort, forcing them to sell food for all eternity. The Warrior The Warrior once advertised Jevil Resort, but got fired, and now he lives below Alphys' school shouting RPG terms and attacking everyone who comes near. Theme: Mad Warrior Chaos King Chaos King once peacefully ruled over Card Castle City, while the other 3 kings and Ralsei ruled over their own sections of the Underground. However, when his son got killed, he took control over all of it, and ruled it like a tyrant. He has a hatred for humans, and won't rest until all of them are destroyed. Themes: Konig der Spaten + CHAOS KING Trash Machines Seam offered Lancer to put his broken designs in his basement, however, this was a bad idea. A magic accident made them come to life, turning them into mindless creatures destroying everything that moves they encounter. Themes: We Shall Trash, Trashmalgam, Trashenstein, So Painful Lancer Lancer was the son of Chaos King, and his heir to the throne, but he got killed by the first human, who tried to go trough the Barrier using his soul, and later got turned into a flower by Seam's magic. Before his death, he was a bit of a jerk, building Trash Machines to trash everyone who disobeyed his father. Themes: Trash Memory, Spades and Lancers, Get Trashed in Despair, Trash the World, Lancer's Theme Dark Kris Coincidentally, the first human who fell down also was named Kris. After falling down, they met Lancer, and killed him to absorb his SOUL. However, his father harshly injured them in his anger, and they died in the middle of the Barrier. After genocide, they appear, and destroy the universe. Man who offers an egg In Leaffall, there's a hidden room, where a man behind a grey tree offers an egg. However, when the egg is taken, it dissapears, together with the man and the tree. Themes: Man's Theme, Egg Egger Yet Egger Locations Castle Ruins The Castle Ruins are the remains of an old castle town, built around some steep cliffs. It was once a nice town, but now only a few people enter here, and even less actually live in the area. Theme: Empty Ruins Fieldin Fieldin is a town built in the fields west of Leaffall. Due to Rouxls Kaard living here, the path between the Castle Ruins and Fielddin itself is filled with overly easy puzzles and Mac and Cheese traps. Themes: Grassy, Fieldin Town Dog Room The Dog Room doesn't change from Undertale, aside from an aesthetic change. Alphys' school Alphys and Rouxls live at the top floor of their school. Recently, the Warrior broke in and destroyed Rouxls Hip Class he built behind the kitchen. Behind the school is an unused classroom, wich usually is locked. Flower Shop Asgore and Toriel's shop. Top Chef's Top Chef's is a cake shop, one of the most famous shops in the Underground. Many people visit to taste these delicious desserts. Leaffall Leaffall is a maze-like forest filled with bright red trees. A majority of the area is broken down, as Susie tests her weapons on the trees and structures a lot. Theme: Leaffall Dump The Dump is an area filled with broken weapons, Trash Machine parts, and other junk. One of the Rounds finds a Control Crown here, wich turns it into a C Round. Undyne's station After she got put on a "break" by Jevil, she rebuilt her police station in Leaffall Old Seap Before Seam became the Royal Magician, he ran a seap in Leaffall. Currently, it's abandoned. Berdly visits it to learn about the Underground's history. Themes: Old House, Seaptune, Seapwave Susie's house Susie's house doesn't differ too much from Undyne's, though it's less fish-like in appearance. Checker Village Checker Village is a little checkerboard town inhabited by C Rounds below Leaffall. Themes: Checker Village, Checker Shop Basementland Basementland is a dark area, wich contains most of the Underground's prrisons. It once lied below Card Castle, until and earthquake moved the castle away from it. After Jevil took over, it became very chaotic. Theme: Another Numbers Game Seam's Lab The entries in the basement contain information about Jevil, instead of the Trash Machines. Themes: Seam, We Shall Trash Jevil Resort WIP CORE The CORE used to be powed by K Rounds dancing, but when Jevil took over he upgraded it to use the revolving of the world itself... somehow. Theme: The CORE RevolvingCategory:AUs Category:Crossovers Category:Comedic Category:Written story